Love is the Darndest Thing
by iXwrok
Summary: A one-shot. It will be funny…kind of …and cute! Naruto and Sasuke ;D Please Review!


Okay well I haven't been on a lot so I decided to do a one-shot :D

Okay well I haven't been on a lot so I decided to do a one-shot :D

It will be funny…kind of …and cute! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of this :D 'cept a box filled with memories!

Love is the Darndest Thing

It was a lovely Sunday morning the birds were chirping, the kids playing catch the kunai, such a peaceful day-

"Darn you alarm clock!" Yelled a blonde haired beauty in his P.J"s

"Stop yelling at inanimate objects stupid!" Screamed an annoyed raven head

"Grrr….Sasuke! Why the heck are you still at my house huh?" Said Naruto

"Well you invited me last night remember…you were blushing, and I told you how cute you were and it went from there…" droned a slightly sleepy Sasuke

"Uhh…so you want to go and eat out somewhere?" Rushed Naruto suddenly remembering last night, to say the least he was red!

"Hmm…Sure but only if you stay cute."

A whole lot of blushing was done by the blonde as the walked over to Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke kept glancing at Naruto and Naruto pretended not to notice. They had been with each other for a year, 3 months, 4 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes and 33 seconds but who is counting.

_ Flashback_

_It was raining all day and Sasuke had just dropped by Naruto's place to dry off after training since he lived only three quarters of a mile away and Naruto was so much closer by a foot._

"_Sasuke while you are here I think we need to talk…you have been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks since you got back from that weird mission, now tell me why the hell you have been ignoring me and tell me the truth." Said a demanding Naruto who of course always gets his way._

"_Naruto I love you! Okay maybe I should elaborate…On that mission I got confused on why the heck I thought of you so much and I needed an answer badly cause I got sidetracked a lot and my squad was getting tired of the famous Uchiha bumping, tripping, and kissing a tree! I only got my answer when I met this couple…they would look at one another and it could melt anything with its warmth. Then I thought of how we would look at each other and it was so similar. They said I love you and I got my answer, it hit me like 100 tons of bricks, then Sakura's punch times 10! So I decided to contemplate on how I would tell you I love you for the past few weeks…and if you hadn't said we need to talk I probably would have waited longer!"_

"_That is the most I ever heard you talk! I was going to tell you how much I love you but you told me first…I knew I loved you from the start, but I didn't even know how to start a conversation like that. I didn't know you loved me as well…hmm I really do love you Sasuke."_

"_Hehe good 'cause it would be awkward if you didn't. If Kakashis knew he say something like this,"How about you two together and promise to love each other for as long as you live? Even after marriage! " "_

"_Darn now how are we going to face them…Kakashi is too scary to tell now that you mention it!"_

End Flashback

They were now at home resting on the couch when Sasuke took the remote from Naruto which in turn made him slightly angry.

"Sasuke I can't believe I fell for you!" Said Naruto

"You're telling me… I fell for the cutest, big mouthed, blushing, innocent human being in the world!" Yelled Sasuke

"Yeah but you, you are handsome, every single girl, woman, grandmother, boy, teen, freaking adore you!" Screamed Naruto

"I know but I adore you. And nothing in this world can change that." Said Sasuke

"When did you become so nice!?" Screamed Naruto

"When an angel fell from above and into my heart, that's when." Retorted Sasuke

After a few minutes of silence Naruto hung his head slowly and Sasuke turned of the television.

"Mmm… thanks Sasuke you big headed lugg…" Said Naruto slowly falling asleep on Sasuke.

"No problem my beautiful angel…rest now…hmmm." And slowly Sasuke drifted into the world of dreams with his love.

The End 3333

Please Review! Tell me what you think…Only my second story check out my other one !


End file.
